


The place

by Witness_to_my_life



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Drinking, Haunted Houses, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Mikey sleeps basically with everyone, ghosts or something, probably, smoking bushes, sorry I don't make the rules - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witness_to_my_life/pseuds/Witness_to_my_life
Summary: Frank moves to a new town. Gabe warns him not to go anywhere near the weird abandoned place. Frank really wants to go there. Also there's smoking bushes, and the sound of bells. And some people are just artists. And some aren't.





	The place

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed, sorry for any errors, spelling mistakes, grammar nonsenses and others

“There’s someone new.”  
“Do you think he’s gonna be trouble?””  
Don’t know, saw him just for a bit as he walked past. He’s small.”  
“The size doesn’t matter….”  
“Says you..”  
“Maybe we should be more careful.”

 

  
This town isn’t bad. Not bad at all Frank thought as he walked to his new flat. It was early spring, lots of green everywhere, flowers started to grow and he even saw some bees. Being from a big city, this was nice and calming environment. Frank was fresh out of university, and landed a good job at a nice town. Moving out from his parents was just a cherry on top. They weren’t bad, or anything, but man’s gotta have some privacy. Well privacy... he still had to live in a shared flat, but living with a stranger is something different than his mother making him breakfast every morning. And Gabe was a good flatmate. Cool guy, showed him around, wasn’t too messy and had no problem with Frank being vegan. Also was apparently the town Cassanova. From what Frank have seen the few weeks he lived there, there was quite a few closed doors with a tie. (Yes, he actually did use that signal. And Frank was kind of glad he did. No surprises.) 

By the third weekend, Gabe decided Frank needs to go have some fun. They went into a small, noisy bar. Gabe disappeared the minute they walked in and Frank didn’t mind. After a few beers he got into a nice state of absentmindedness and was happily chatting with whoever was close to him. While talking to a pretty girl with long blond hair and interest in jazz music, he noticed Gabe. It was kinda hard not to notice Gabe, as he was probably the tallest guy in the entire town, but this time he had a guy with himself, that was almost as tall as Gabe was. A very handsy guy, as Frank noticed, who definitely had one hand on Gabes ass. He was noticeably drunk and Gabe was supporting him, as they moved steadily through the crowd. 

“Heyyyyy” the drunk guy aimed for Franks hand and almost got it right.  
“Hey yourself. Having fun, I see.” Frank smiled at him and Gabe.  
“You bet” smirked the drunk guy and moved his hand, still resting on Gabes ass. Gabe just laughed “I’m William, but people call me Bilvy”  
“I’m Frank and people usually call me midget.”  
“Hey, you’re not that small. Just the perfect height”  
“Just the perfect height for what?” Frank asked the same time as Gabe said “Don’t ask” and Bill said “Standing up blowjobs”  
Frank cackled and half of his unfinished beer ended up on his shirt.  
“Sorry for this mess” Gabe started  
“It’s ok, it’s the truth. Once I dated this really tall girl….”  
“And that’s the sign for me to leave” the girl Frank talked to said and before any of the guys could say anything, left.  
“Wow, sorry, for that, looks like you’re not getting any tonight”  
“Hey, the night is young”  
“And we are young”  
“And I’m not feeling well” said suddenly green Bill.  
Gabe stirred William in the directions of toilets. Frank ordered another beer for himself and a glass of water for William. He got through half of his beer and William and Gabe was nowhere to be seen. He decided to go check on them. As you usually do. _I’m not creep I swear._  
When he opened the door to the toilets, he heard Bill.  
,,He needs to know"  
“Bill don’t start. It won’t happen again.”  
“Look at him, they look almost exactly the same!”  
“Just because he’s short and tattooed it doesn’t mean anything”  
“Are you guys talking about me? Because I’m short and tattooed and if there’s anyone else like that I’d like to see him and call for a duel, because there can be only one” Frank joked.  
They both turned their heads to him.  
“Frank, what are you doing here?”  
“… I needed to pee” _Nope, not telling them I followed them._  
”Don’t go there.. Just don’t do it.."  
”Bill, don’t start..."  
“Where shouldn’t I go?"  
“It’s nothing, he’s just had too much to drink" said Gabe. “Come on, let’s get you some water and fresh air." He stirred Bill towards the door  
Frank looked at them bewildered.  
_What the hell_ Frank thought and went after them. He found them very easily. Gabe was pushing Bill on the wall right next to the entrance door and was yelling at him.  
“…. You think? Going around, telling him not to go there! As if you didn’t remember the last time"  
“What happened last time?"  
Gabe turned around, and looked at Frank, surprised to see him there.  
“Frankie! What are you doing here?"  
“I followed you", said Frank in his most duh voice. “So, what happened last time?“  
Bill started crying  
“What the fuck?"  
“It's ok, he always gets like this"  
“But what is happening? Tell me, or I make your live hell. I mean it. Dirty dishes everywhere, whipped cream on a bed, you know, all the usuals."  
Gabe looked at him all seriously. “You won’t let it go, will you. Ok, help me with this hot mess and I’ll tell you."  
Frank put Bill’s arm over his neck and grabbed him by the waist, same as Gabe was holding him on the other side. They dragged him through the silent, dark town, and the only sound accompanying them was Bills sobs.  
“He's more like a big mess. We have a big, big mess on our hands tonight, right", Frank tried to lighten the mood.  
Gabe grinned. “Oh yeah, hot he is. This is his place.”  
After they left Bill in a capable hands of his roommate Sisky, Gabe looked at Frank.  
“So…. I guess you still wanna know…”  
“You bet your face I do!”  
“You forgot to say pretty in that sentence.”  
“Oh you wish.”  
“Anyway… see, this town? It’s nice, clear, and nothing ever happens here, right? Well, wrong. Every few years, someone goes missing. It’s not like an urban legend or anything. It started a few generations ago. You see this place?”  
Frank looked at the parcel right in front of them. It was almost pitch black where the street lamps didn’t illuminate. He could make out a parcel with a lot of trees and bushes. And a building… no, more buildings. Maybe three? Frank tried to make his eyes focus more. They were scattered on the property. One with two floors, the rest just ground floor. The parcel looked derelict, unkempt. It looked wild. It was inappropriate. This place was almost in the middle of this tidy town, and yet, it was fully abandoned and left. _The only thing that’s missing is a rolling mist over that place. Or maybe not_ , Frank thought, _it would be wrong._  
“This place is so…” Frank gestured  
“Weird? Yes. It was a kindergarten.”  
“A what?  
“Yeah. A kindergarten. You know, happy kids running around, singing, playing, all that jazz.”  
“What happened to it?”  
“We don’t know. It just got shut down one day. Out of blue. No one knows what happened. The teachers all left.“  
Gabe looked warily at the place and then at Frank.  
“Let’s go, I’ll tell you the rest on the way back. This place creeps me out.”  
Frank wanted to stay. The place lured him. He wanted to explore it. It was creepy, weird, place out of place. He loved it. But went with Gabe. This could wait, until he knew what the hell happened there.

Gabe lit a cigarette and offered one to Frank. For a while they smoked in silence. It was a nice night, light breeze, the smell of trees. Frank would enjoy the hell out of it if he weren’t so curious about that place.  
“So, the place got shut down….” Frank started  
“Yeah, it got shut down and a whole lot of crazy stories appeared. You know, satanic rituals, murderous teachers, cults, all of that. People laughed at it, but no one would go there. Except kids. Well, not kids, teenagers. Of course it was teenagers. It became The Place. You know, with capital P. It was sort of a test. If you were brave enough to go there and sign the wall, you could hang with the older, cool kids. And you know how kids are. The small kids wanted to be cool and old, the teenagers didn’t wanna kids hang out with them, so they made up a bunch of crazy stories about flashing lights, cold spots, and weird sounds. You know, the usual scary sauce. Not many kids actually went in.”  
Gabe went silent for a moment. They stopped walking, standing under a lamp near their flat.  
“Go on, what happened?”  
“Have a wild guess. someone actually disappeared. And then, few years later, another one. The first one... we don’t know much. We don’t know basically anything. The second… He wanted to be cool- So desperately. He was an oddball. Bit awkward, bit different. So he went in. And as far as everyone knows, he never came back. His family didn’t talk about it. Moved soon after.”  
“But how, what ... Did the police not do anything?”  
“They did. Found nothing. Family left, they stopped looking.”  
“How many... how many kids disappeared?”  
“We don’t know. Two for sure. Three – probably. Four – maybe. Who can say what’s a legend and what’s true anymore. Anyhow, that’s the story. Now you know it.”  
“Wait, there has to be more to it. Why would be Bill so scared? Why would he cry?”  
“It’s Bill. He’s a feeler. You know. Lots of emotions an all that.”  
“That’s it?”  
“Maybe.”  
“C’mon Gabe, you know I won’t stop until I know it all. Better tell me now.”  
“…. Sometimes we see lights in there, on the second floor. The sound of a bell. It’s always a bell. No footprints. The place changes. It’s not a good place. Now let’s go home and drink a bit more, so I can sleep.”  
“Why are you so scared of that place?”  
“I had a friend. Short, tattooed. He went there, got crazy. The end of story.”  
Gabe turned around and left. Frank stood there as a statue. Someone went there and got back? And got crazy? What the hell is this place?


End file.
